Happy New Year 2018 (US)
Event duration: December 28 07:00 - January 4 03:59 UTC Daily Login Rewards Log in during the following days to get the items listed below: The above Craft Essence will be sent to your Present Box upon initial login between Jan 1, 2018 04:00 ~ Jan 4, 2018 03:59 UTC Daily Summon Campaign For a limited time only, two new Servants are available for summoning. Arriving with them are four new Craft Essences with increased drop rates, and four other Servants who also have increased drop rates. * Karna * Arjuna * Artoria Pendragon (Alter) * Cu Chulainn * Medusa * Medea Additionally, for the duration of the Summoning Campaign, there will be a different SSR Servant that will have their draw-rate increased on a specific day. The Servants and dates are as follows: Date: December 28 04:00 UTC New character sprites and animation updates will be implemented for the following Servants: - Artoria Pendragon (Alter) - Cu Chulainn - Medusa - Medea Duration: December 28 07:00 - January 6 03:59 UTC Arjuna's and Karna's Trial Quests are available for the duration of the summoning event from Chaldea Gate. It is an easy quest that features the listed Servants as supports, meant to showcase the new Servants' abilities and animations. Karna's trial will be unlocked after completing Arjuna's trial. Part 1: Arjuna 5,686 HP |en12 = Ghost |en12stats = Lvl 10 5,686 HP |en13 = Ghost |en13stats = Lvl 10 5,686 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Ghost |en21stats = Lvl 12 6,255 HP |en22 = Terror Ghost |en22stats = Lvl 10 8,975 HP |en23 = Ghost |en23stats = Lvl 12 6,255 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Ghost |en31stats = Lvl 10 5,686 HP |en32 = Terror Ghost |en32stats = Lvl 8 8,975 HP |en33 = Ancient Ghost |en33stats = Lvl 10 16,722 HP |dropicons = }} 6,086 HP |en12 = Ghost |en12stats = Lvl 12 6,086 HP |en13 = Terror Ghost |en13stats = Lvl 11 9,216 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = yes |en21 = Shadow Karna |en21stats = Lvl 25 42,471 HP |en22 = Terror Ghost |en22stats = Lvl 12 11,520 HP |dropicons = }} }} Part 2: Karna 7,580 HP |en12 = Skeleton |en12stats = Lvl 22 7,580 HP |en13 = Skeleton |en13stats = Lvl 22 7,580 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Skeleton |en21stats = Lvl 26 8,776 HP |en22 = Dragon Tooth Warrior |en22stats = Lvl 22 12,917 HP |en23 = Skeleton |en23stats = Lvl 26 8,776 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Dragon Tooth Warrior |en31stats = Lvl 24 20,945 HP |en32 = Dragon Tooth Warrior |en32stats = Lvl 24 20,945 HP |dropicons = }} 7,562 HP |en12 = Skeleton |en12stats = Lvl 24 7,562 HP |en13 = Dragon Tooth Warrior |en13stats = Lvl 24 10,934 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = yes |en21 = Shadow Arjuna |en21stats = Lvl 30 60,293 HP |en22 = Skeleton |en22stats = Lvl 26 9,024 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Summoning Campaign Category:Seasonal Event Category:US Server